<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courting by Xyzcl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608604">Courting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl'>Xyzcl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Cloacal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Tentacle Dick, merman au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the shore of the Destiny Islands there's a reef that's home to a tribe of mers. Axel's been trying to court a member of one of the reef's tribe, a merman named Roxas for a while now. He'd given him fish, pearls, a shark's fin, eel's teeth, pretty rocks, many shells, and yet nothing seemed to be working. Deciding to ask one of Roxas' siblings, he finally manages to find the gift that shows Roxas how good of a mate he'd make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Googled so much about fish for this that my ads are gonna be wild for a while. This was fun to write but man am I gonna need to practice writing mers more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roxas stared out into the sunset from his favorite sunning rock peeking out from the coral reef close to his den. He’d had a long day of hunting and was more than ready to settle down for the night and wind down. One of the mermen from another local tribe had been attempting to court him and so far he had managed to be just endearing enough to catch the blond’s attention. As Roxas gazed out into the sunset, said merman peeked out of the water in front of him with a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Roxas!” the redhead greeted while pulling himself up onto the sunning rock to settle in beside the smaller merman. “I got you something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas looked up at the mer who’d been courting him while he readjusted to sit up properly. “Please tell me it's not another mantis shrimp Axel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I asked your sholemate if there was something you wanted and he told me you were looking for something like this.” Axel explained while he handed his companion a necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas looked over the cold silver chain and the x-like charm hanging from it in awe, rolling it over in his hand while he looked at every detail before clasping the necklace around his neck. The charm settled comfortably in the divet between his collarbones with the chain not bothering his gills at all as he looked up at the other merman with a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Axel, I love it! But how did you manage to get this?” Roxas asked curiously as he cozied up to the larger merman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The humans at the islands see mers as good luck so I promised to help them with their fishing if they got it for me.” Axel explained, his smile seeming to grow as his companion cuddled up on the sunning rock. “Don’t worry, I didn’t let them follow me out to the reef.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas wrapped his arms around his companion’s neck, leaning against him as he let out a hum. “Such a smart and strong merman, you’d make such a good hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d make sure you were never hungry.” Axel promised while he held the other merman close. “I’d always take good care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I show you around my den?” Roxas whispered while he ran his fingers through his companion’s long red hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel’s eyes widened as he registered the invitation, nodding excitedly while he watched the smile spreading across the blond’s face. Roxas pulled away as he dived back into the water, waiting for the other mer to join him before leading the way. He led the redhead past the familiar coral reef, through the kelp forest, and into the cave system where his den was. Axel’s eyes traced the lines of bioluminescent algae clinging to the walls of the caverns with brightly colored starfish relaxing on rocks in the dark. Roxas pulled the larger mer into one of the offshoot caverns that was closed off by hanging kelp from the roof of the opening, leaving a large shiny rock in the entrance to his room to signal to his sholemates that he had someone over. He ran his hands up along Axel’s chest, appreciating every muscular dip on his torso while he closed the distance between them to press their bodies together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna do this down here or in the upper part of my den?” Roxas asked, shivering slightly as he felt hands running along his tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever’s more comfortable for you.” Axel whispered while he pressed soft kisses along his pale neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down here works.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas pulled his companion into the seagrass bed in the corner of his den, pressing their lips together while he tangled his fingers in Axel’s long red hair. Firm hands traced the muscular dips in his tail, fingers tracing along the yellow accenting patterns mixed in with the blue scales before teasing at his fins. The blond shivered as he felt fingers touch the thin membrane of his scales and let out a soft moan while Axel moved to trail kisses along his chin, down his neck, and along his chest. Roxas kept his fingers tangled in that long hair as a soft kiss was pressed against the opening of his cloaca. His eyes rolled back in his head with a moan catching in his throat as Axel’s tongue pressed into his cloacal opening to tease the inside of his body. He pulled at the hair in his grip, his back arching while fingers moved to join the tongue exploring the inside of his warm body. It was taking all his self control not to squirm as he felt Axel’s fingers moving inside him as if to memorize every inch of the inside of his body he could reach. Those same fingers coaxed his cock out of his body before he felt the warmth of the other merman’s mouth engulfing his sensitive head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel!” Roxas moaned loudly while gripping his hair tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead let out a pleased hum as he took more of his companion’s cock into his mouth, his hands holding down the smaller male’s hips so he couldn’t thrust up while he started bobbing his head. He ran his tongue along the underside of his warm cock, tracing the swollen vein before teasing the head. Roxas could feel his bones turning to jelly as the other mer’s tongue teased the glans near the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful, my perfect little mate.” Axel praised while one of his hands moved to grip the smaller merman’s cock, pumping almost teasingly slow as it curled around his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas’ head fell backwards into the thick seagrass as he let out a whimpering moan. He could feel his cock squirming in the other male’s hand as his own hands moved down to hold onto the seagrass of his bed. The teasing was starting to become irritating and he couldn’t help but thrust up into his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit teasing me!” Roxas huffed before looking up at the other merman with a near glare on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you wanna do this?” Axel asked as he moved up to press a soft kiss to his companion’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your cock in my cloaca, we can experiment more later.” Roxas replied while reaching to pull the redhead closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel released his grip on the squirming cock he was holding, feeling it slither back into the smaller man’s cloaca as he reached down to release his own writhing member. He pressed his body against Roxas’, guiding his cock into the smaller mer’s cloaca while he pressed their lips together into a needy kiss as they both adjusted to the feeling of being connected in such an intimate way. After giving the blond a moment to adjust to having something inside him, Axel pulled back slightly before pressing back inside. Roxas clung to his partner, feeling the head of his cock teasing against his own with each thrust. Everything was so sensitive and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Axel pulled away from the kiss, keeping their hips pressed together as their cocks writhed and tangled together inside the blond’s warm cloaca, pressing his face into the crook of his companion’s neck. Roxas shivered and pulled at the other male, his hands reaching lower to pull their hips close together while their cocks squirmed to press against the other's sensitive spots. He could feel Axel's member strike something inside him with one particular writhe and moaned loudly as his back arched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna last much longer.” Axel admitted while breathing heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either.” Roxas replied, shivering in pleasure as the redhead’s cock brushed against one of the sensitive glans on his own. “I want you to mark me when you seed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel nodded against the smaller merman’s neck, licking up along the salt stained pale skin before biting down on his shoulder as he pressed his body closer. Roxas felt the redhead's body tense as something warm started to fill his cloaca. He could feel Axel's cock pressing more firmly against his own as he was filled with his warm cum, his own blue eyes rolling back in his head as he tipped over the edge himself. Their cocks tangled together while their cum mixed inside of Roxas' warm cloaca, the sheer amount causing his abdomen to swell slightly with a strange pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing so good, such a good mate." Axel whispered while he pet the smaller mer's head softly. "You did such a good job." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas felt his face heating up, not used to this much praise. He felt the fingers of his new mate's free hand teasing at his fins and shivered slightly at the strange sensation. This was all so new and yet he loved it so much. When Axel's cock finally retreated back into his own cloaca, it left the blond feeling empty while their mixed seed leaked out of his body to form a small milky colored cloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold still, I'm gonna clean you up." Axel warned before dipping his fingers back into the slit his cock had just evacuated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxas let out a quiet whimper from the overstimulation as his cock tried to wiggle away from the fingers inside his cloaca. Axel whispered soothing words in an attempt to keep him calm while scooping the mess of their combined cum out of his body. This was definitely going to take Roxas a while to get used to, there was no way he was going to be able to handle Axel's fingers inside him so soon after sex every time. Once the larger merman was sure he'd gotten all of the semen out of his mate's cloaca, he adjusted both of them to hold Roxas close, running his fingers through his hair to help soothe the smaller male. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get some rest Roxas." Axel whispered, pressing soft kisses to any patch of skin he could reach as his mate laid on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Axel." Roxas mumbled tiredly while tucking his head under the other male's chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Roxas, sleep well." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>